Amour d'Ascenseur
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Six mois qu'ils sortent ensemble. Six mois et personne n est au courant, mais le couple risque de ne pas rester secret très longtemps... Saleté d'ascenseur...


**Auteur** : **Wannabsomeone**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**N****dT** : Nannnnn Stoppppppp ne râlez pas. Rangez vos outils tranchants, contendants et autres et laissez-moi expliquationner. ^^

Ceci est juste un petit OS que nous avions de côté et qui n'attendait que son heure pour exister. Ben voilà, c'est son heure. ^^

Comment ça mes explications sont toutes pourrites ???

C'est bien vrai qu'elles sont capillotractées …

Heu … Hum … Voyons voir … Bon ceci est un OS, comme j'en fais de temps en temps pour me changer les idées lorsque je traduis, juste pour éviter de saturer, surtout lorsque les fics sont longues. Vous pourriez arguer que le temps que j'ai passé sur celle-ci, j'aurai mieux fait de le passer sur votre « favorite story », comme cela vous auriez eu votre chap' plus tôt … c'est pas faux mais malheureusement pour moi et du coup, pour vous, au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'évader de l'univers dans lequel je suis plonger pour mieux m'y replonger après un laps de temps sinon vous risqueriez de ne plus rien avoir du tout …

Donc voici un aparté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout comme à nous.

Big biz

PS : Nous vous réservons une petite surprise, Tag et moi. Nous avons obtenu l'accord de notre Boss Suprême ^^. Nous allons pouvoir vous faire partager ce qui nous occupe à plein temps en ce moment …

**

* * *

Amour d'Ascenseur**

Dieu que j'aime cette femme. Cette femme magnifique, féroce, sexy, angélique, au caractère de cochon. J'aime la façon dont ses yeux bruns regardent les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me scrute jusqu'à l'âme. J'aime la façon dont ses longs cheveux noirs tombent au milieu de son dos. J'aime son sourire qui illumine le monde. J'aime même lorsqu'elle est en colère car elle est encore plus sexy. J'aime sa voix et son petit accent. J'aime quand elle termine mes phrases. J'aime qu'elle me connaisse aussi bien. Mais par dessus tout, j'aime que quelqu'un comme elle, d'aussi parfaite, est pu trouver quelque chose de suffisamment bien en moi. Elle m'a ferré. Elle est ma drogue.

En ce moment, elle est assise à son bureau, face au mien. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés encadrent parfaitement son visage. Elle vient tout juste de changer de coupe de cheveux. Je ne pensais pas la chose possible mais elle est encore plus belle comme ça. Elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des coups d'œil et chaque fois me surprend en train de la regarder mais elle ne prolonge pas le contact. Elle se contente de me faire un petit sourire effarouché qui dit qu'elle me verra ce soir. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire des six mois. J'aimerais pouvoir crier au monde que nous sommes ensemble. Foutue règle numéro douze.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Maintenant, elle joue avec moi. Elle se gratte légèrement le cou jusqu'à l'échancrure de ses seins. Elle sait pertinemment bien ce qu'elle fait. Cette femme est un vrai succube (1). Finalement, je n'en peux plus. Juste au moment où je m'apprête à me lever pour lui dire de cesser immédiatement son petit jeu, elle se glisse silencieusement à mes côtés. Elle se place de telle façon que je me retrouve coincé entre son corps mortel et mon bureau. J'avale avec difficulté, faisant appel à tout mon self-control pour ne par lui sauter dessus dans la seconde. Son parfum est enivrant.

"Retrouves-moi dans l'ascenseur dans cinq minutes," murmure-t-elle. Je ne réussis qu'à acquiescer, ce qui la fait rire. Cela rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi. Son rire est tellement magique, tellement unique. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un rire puisse suffire pour m'exciter.

Je compte un millier de Mississippi et quitte mon bureau sous le regard interrogateur de McGeek (2). Mais je l'ignore superbement. J'ai une femme incroyablement sexy qui m'attend dans l'ascenseur. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter du bleu. J'appuie sur le bouton avec fièvre pour trouver Ziva appuyée contre la cloison, la poitrine en avant. Est-ce inconscient ou a-t-elle envie de jouer avec l'homme qui se tient à côté d'elle ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier regarde allègrement dans son décolleté et ne s'en cache absolument pas. Je toussote légèrement. Il lève immédiatement les yeux vers moi.

"Pourquoi ne montrez-vous pas plus de respect à l'Officier David ? Arrêter de la mater !" demande-je en faisant de mon mieux pour cacher ma jalousie. L'homme prit une jolie teinte rouge brique et détourna le regard. Ziva soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il s'en va. Elle appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

"Tu sais que tu es terriblement… sexy quand tu es jaloux", dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en faisant courir légèrement ses doigts sur la ligne de ma mâchoire. Je la saisis avec force et l'embrasse passionnément afin de relâcher toute la tension sexuelle qui a grandit durant la journée. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement dans ma bouche. Ses mains se glissent sous ma chemise, me griffent le dos alors que je la soulève le long de la paroi. Elle le prend comme une invitation à enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches. J'aime le goût framboise avec une pointe de chocolat de sa bouche. Je nous déplace et la plaque contre une autre paroi, provoquant un léger cri de douleur de sa part. Me doutant que je l'ai écrasé contre le panneau de contrôle, je nous change une fois de plus de paroi. Aucun de nous ne remarque le bouton qui a repris sa place ni l'ascenseur qui se remet en mouvement. Nous ne remarquons pas non plus les portes qui s'ouvrent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne prononce nos noms d'une voix énervée.

"DiNozzo ! David !" hurle Gibbs, nous faisant redresser la tête. L'une de mes mains tient toujours l'un de ses seins tandis que l'autre s'est perdue dans sa culotte. Celles de Ziva sont accrochées à mes cheveux, ses jambes toujours autour de ma taille. Je reste là, immobile, refusant de bouger alors que tout le NCIS nous regarde, la mâchoire sur les chaussures, d'étonnement (NdT : Vous voyez le loup de Tex Avery ? Ben pareil, mais en pire ^^).

"Tony, poses-moi par terre !" siffle Ziva. Je m'écarte pour qu'elle puisse poser les pieds au sol. Je la regarde. Son pantalon est défait. Sa chemise n'a plus que deux boutons encore attachés. Ses lèvres sont marquées par nos baisers passionnés et ses cheveux sont presque tous sortis de sa queue de cheval. Dans toute autre situation, je lui sauterais immédiatement dessus mais nous venons juste de nous faire surprendre par notre patron. Après six mois passé à cacher notre relation, Gibbs nous surprend sur le point de faire l'amour. Nous sommes morts. C'est certain. Gibbs entre dans la cabine et, dès que les portes sont fermées, il appuie sur le bouton d'urgence.

"Le moins que tu aurais pu faire était de bloquer l'ascenseur, DiNozzo."

"Euh, je l'ai fait, Patron." Il me lance un regard connaisseur. Un petit sourire prend naissance sur ses lèvres. Je le fixe avec étonnement. Pourquoi diable sourit-il au lieu de hurler ? Ca doit être encore pire que ce que je crois.

"Croyez-vous tous les deux que je sois stupide ?" nous demande-t-il tranquillement comme si c'était la question la plus logique et la plus évidente du monde et pas quelque chose de complètement pris au hasard.

"Non !" Ziva et moi répondons à l'unisson. Elle semble aussi confuse que moi.

"Alors comment avez-vous pu croire que je n'étais pas déjà au courant de votre relation ?" nous demande-t-il et, sans attendre de réponse, il ajoute, "Tenez-la en dehors du travail et de votre lieu de travail. Si je vous reprends à faire l'amour dans Mon ascenseur, je m'occupe de vous, compris ?"

"Oui," répond calmement Ziva. Gibbs appuie de nouveau sur le bouton d'urgence et la cabine reprend vie. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il sort de l'ascenseur. Nous restons figés de surprise. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule, et remarque que nous n'avons pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Vous venez tous les deux ou vous allez finir ce que vous aviez commencé ?"

**THE END**

* * *

(1) **Succube** : Démon qui prend la forme d'une femme pour séduire un homme durant son sommeil et ses rêves, ils servent Lilith et ont pour mode d'action la séduction des hommes.

(2) **Geek** : Stéréotype décrivant une personne passionnée, voire obsédée, par un domaine précis. L'archétype le plus célèbre du geek est celui du jeune (ou de l'adulte resté jeune) féru de sciences, de nouvelles technologies et de super-héros.


End file.
